


Hello There Sir!

by IdlePace



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Cook Serve Delicious, Cooking, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2087082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdlePace/pseuds/IdlePace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjoy a day in Sherrisoda Towers with Chef Nilesy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello There Sir!

Keys chimed nosily against one another on the bent out of shape key ring as the chosen one was pulled out from the bunch. It sunk into the lock to twist along the metal tumblers, releasing strain on the unkempt door. A sigh escaped the key-bearer’s lips before he flicked the main light switch to circulate power through each hanging lamp. He passed the stuck in place blinds almost forgetting to utter a curse to them as rain slide down the panes.

Adorning his splattered apron and chef’s hat that’s purpose was only to look the part; he slipped behind the counter, drumming his hands along each cold appliance. He couldn’t help the smile that curled around his lips as he thought about how the kitchen, the appliances and everything within the restaurant’s walls were his. All of his hard work was beginning to amount to something only a year back he thought to be impossible.

Checking the clock with panicked eyes he came to realize his appreciative trance left him with only ten minutes before his scheduled open. Rushing around to straighten out the menu board and making sure the tip jar was up front he flicked on the neon light sign to burn bright green letters into passersby’s eyes. “’Nilesy Rocks’ is open for another great day!” He beamed as he patted himself on the back, glad he managed to get up again so early in the day.

Nilesy swept around the restaurant for one more check before his first customer of the day: inspecting the mouse traps and giving a quick shine to the plates. He almost lost himself in thought when a short woman with perched glasses cleared her throat.

“Ah! Good morning ma’am what can I do for you this fine morning?” His tongue rolled as his joyous tone rung across the restaurant.

“Yes I’ll take a cheesy leaves salad please.” She looked down at the phone in her hands to type in some keys.

“Good choice! Nice and easy for the first costumer of the day! Do you want this to go?” He brought a head of lettuce up to the cutting board with lightning speed. The woman nodded, completely engrossed with the technology in her palm, “Alright!”

“Are you the owner of this place?” The woman’s voice mumbled out from her lowered chin.

“Yes! Nilesy here, owner of the ‘Nilesy Rocks’ restaurant in this fine tower of ours!” His chipper voice sprang as he finished putting the salad into a take away box. “Don’t forget to tell your friends about this place! Good buzz from happy costumers is always appreciated!” The woman nodded absent mindedly swiping up her salad and leaving exact change on the counter before exiting.

Grumbling about the existence of a tip jar Nilesy shoved the money into the register. He gave out a long sigh as he glanced back to the clock. He wondered how he survived his usual nine to ten o’clock days being the only staff member but quickly dismissed it as another costumer walked in. “Hello sir! What can I get for you today?”

Gazing up at the chalkboard menu the man pointed to it, “I need some comfort food with all this rain so I’ll take some sopapillas.”

Nilesy puffed out his chest as he half successfully supressed a whinge, “Fuck sop-a-pitas,” He extended his purposely mispronunciation with a hiss, “They’re off the menu!” He swiped his hand across the board to angrily wipe the chalk drawn word away. “Pick something else cause I am not making those, screw them!”

The man stared back wide eyed from the display, “Uhh, alright… is the fish okay..?” He closed one eye as he ducked his head, afraid of another unexpected outburst.

“Oh yes the fish, great choice sir!” Nilesy clapped his hands together as he turned to the large fridge to pull out a fresh fish, “One of my personal favorites, hard to screw this one up!” Drawing out two large knives from a stand to his right Nilesy gripped one sharp blade in each hand.

“Um, excuse me?”

Nilesy shot his head back up to the customer, a people pleasing grin still on his face, “Yes?”

“Are you sure this is safe?” The man took a step back as he eyed the gleaming cutlery.

“Oh of course sir, I have done this a million times before! You will not be disappointed with this fish!” Making small adjustments to his stance Nilesy held each knife loosely in his grip, “The worst part is forgetting the seasoning, now that right there is the catastrophe…” Taking a deep breath Nilesy slashed down on the fish, a slick action that the customer cringed at as he watched, almost dumbfounded on how successful the maneuver was. “And season!” Nilesy flicked a container of secret spices onto the fillet as he tossed it to the grill.

“I must say, that was quite the display!” The man across the counter blubbered, still in shock.

Nilesy merely nodded in thanks, whipping out a rag to clean the counter. “You should see me on rush hour. I’m a machine!” He boasted with a laugh.

“When is rush hour?” The man stepped forward, placing a handsome tip into the jar.

After executing a small pleased gesture with his arms, Nilesy checked over his watch, “Oh it’s usually around noon… which is in half an hour!” Flipping the fish onto a waiting plate with expert precision Nilesy passed the finished meal to the man before shooing him off with: “Get outta here! The garbage needs doing!”

Rushing around to finish much need attending to chores Nilesy cursed as the line in front of the counter already began to build. He tightened his apron, mentally preparing himself, “Alright, pizza was it?” A scruffy looking man nodded before dictating his toppings in a specific order. In between the placing of olives and mushrooms Nilesy spared the window a glance, relieved the rain had left with the morning glare. His breath verged to the edge of a sigh but caught in his throat as two planes passed through the air, forcing a sharp squawk from Nilesy as he fumbled his hands around.

“Is there something wrong?” The scruffy man piped up, concerned about how the other scrambled about.

“There are two planes in the sky!” Nilesy’s voiced rasped loudly as he pointed out the window. The line of costumers turned to one another, murmuring about the possibility of another choice of venue for lunch, “Do you know what this means?!” Nilesy’s eyes practically bugged out of his head. “I’m going to mess up on the pizza, that’s what that means!” He groaned as he carelessly tossed the pizza in the oven.

“Hey can I get a hamburger?” A woman in a jogging suit echoed her voice from the back of the line.

“Not on the menu!” Nilesy called back and he slid down the counter to prepare a dry salad for another costumer.

“They were on the menu yesterday!” Her voice cracked with a short huff.

Tossing greens into the air to land stylishly into a bowl Nilesy snickered; “Well now it’s not. Can’t keep everything on the menu all the time, or else it will rot!”

“Food doesn’t rot that fast.” The woman retorted, hiking her purse up higher on her shoulder. “The way you run this place is crazy.”

“Obviously you don’t know the restaurant business then ma’am.” Nilesy pulled out the supposedly failed pizza from the oven to hand to the scruffy man who accepted cautiously. “Keep certain items on the menu too long people get tired of it and excuse you but crazy Nilesy’s crazy fried chicken was last week. Fuck fried chicken this week. I don’t need Dave’s shit bets!” Customers continued to mumble to one another about their faith in the mental stability of the chef but began to not mind his outbursts as they all received their orders correctly and promptly.

Nilesy’s nose twitched sporadically, generating a low groan from deep inside his chest, “Seriously?!” He waved his arms about in a fit, “Do you people not know how to flush a flippin’ toilet?! Why do I have to do all this shitty business huh?”

Costumers blinked in disbelief as Nilesy stormed off to the washroom. A flush echoed from inside the small room along with a mumbled: “And sanitize.”

Emerging from the washroom rubbing his hand profusely Nilesy groaned again as he saw the dinner rush was beginning. “There’s not enough time in the day for me to do the cooking and all the chores! It’s ridiculous!” He slapped back on his chipper smile as he addressed the costumers again, apologizing for his quick absence before continuing with the mounting orders.

“Do you think we should be concerned about this guy? He seems a little… off.” A woman in line whispered to the man behind her, “I mean look at him, he’s whispering the letters ‘P S C R’ to himself. Should we recommend him to a good doctor?”

The man behind her laughed as he adjusted the collar on his shirt, “As long as he keeps making soups like he does I don’t care if he’s a little bit crazy. I think anyone would have to be crazy to run this place by themselves!” They both shared a laugh even as Nilesy bellowed a loud scream along with a bash on the counter as he realized he forgot the sauce for a pizza.

Hours passed by like seconds, running briskly to the end of the day leaving Nilesy with his last costumer. The tired business man with sagging exhausted eyes had made the mistake to order the soup of the day ten minutes before close. The neon sign had been retired for the day, dishes were left to dry in the rack and all other bodies had vacated the restaurant after finishing with their meals. It was just Nilesy and the businessman, waiting for the soup to cook.

Nilesy’s eyes heavily gestured to the tip jar as they both sat in complete awkward silence. The businessman raised an eyebrow before shaking his head at the skittish signal. “What?” Nilesy’s voice rose in his defence, “I’ve got a kid to feed!”

“You have a kid?” The man across the counter widened his eyes at the unexpected addition.

“Well, he’s kind of a cat…” Beginning to serve the hot soup Nilesy avoided eye contact as he packed the meal into a sealable container, “Okay, he’s actually a full on cat, but he’s like a son! I need to feed him and pay for his medical bills and he’s always bugging me. So yeah…” He laughed at his poorly thought out come back.

Handing the container over to the man he watched the tired face light up to form a grin, “I have a cat-son too.” His hand found the tip jar and dropped in a sizeable amount of coin, “Have a good night.”

Beaming back at the other he waved the man off, “You have yourself a good night as well sir!”

As the man left, Nilesy could feel a swell of accomplishment build, “Another day done!” He tossed his cooking attire onto a hook next to the pantry shelving as he checked business emails from his phone. Laughing at a horribly hilarious joke sent by a random address he pocketed his device.

Walking around, he checked for misplaced plates, cursed the blinds one more time and pulled his keys out from his coat pocket. “Good night you God damn gorgeous place,” He smiled at the disorganized tables swearing he saw another rat dash across the floor, “Who am I kidding, I need a vacation!” Throwing his arms into the air he shut the door behind him, giving a swift click to the lock and began a long train of thoughts on if hotels would be cat friendly.


End file.
